Mr Manwhore and The Cockblocker
by Em Fitzgerald
Summary: Aidan Fitzgerald akan segera menjadi ayah dan tengah menikmati kehidupannya dengan sang kekasih, Emma Harrison. Namun kehadiran keponakannya, Mason, ditengah-tengah kehidupannya mereka membuatnya frustasi. Popok, bedak bayi, susu formula, membuatnya nyaris gila. Di tengah 'tegangan tinggi' dan butuh penyaluran, justru Aidan harus mengganti popok Mason / Rate M for language / RnR?


**Mr. Manwhore and The Cockblocker**

**by MizuumiYuki**

**The Proposition by **** Katie Ashley**

**Oneshoot. Modified Canon. Rate M for language.  
**

**First fict in new fandom especially for my birthday**

* * *

Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya terkena cipratan air seni bayi 8 bulan? Aku tahu rasanya. Hangat dan berbau seperti susu basi.

Ini yang akan kau alami ketika kau membuka _diaper_ dari bokong bayi disaat dia baru saja mengeluarkan hajatnya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, air sewarna sampanye tanpa buih melesat keluar dari miliknya yang baru sebesar jalapeno setengah matang, dan itu langsung mengenai kemeja seratus dolarku, tepat di bagian dada.

Mana kutahu kalau dia sedang kencing begitu aku membuka karet pengaman _diaper_-nya.

Apa sih yang ada di pikiran Emma saat menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal-hal menjijikan seperti ini disaat seharusnya aku mengeluarkan pelepasanku sendiri?

"Kalau sampai aku mengalami *_blue balls_, jangan harap kau pulang ke rumah ibumu dengan selamat, Nak." Aku menatap wajah mungilnya dengan pandangan kesal. Dia balas menatapku dengan seringai liciknya.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau tidak puas hanya dengan satu ronde? Mason seharusnya sudah mandi sejak setengah jam yang lalu jika saja kau tidak mendesakku di meja dapur. Demi Tuhan, meja dapur, Aidan!" Emma berteriak dari balik tirai penutup area _bathtub_. Ia sedang menyiapkan air mandi Mason, sedangkan aku masih harus berkutat membukakan pakaian keponakanku yang tidak bisa diam.

"Oh diamlah, Em. Sebaiknya kau sudahi mengaduk-ngaduk _bathtub_ dan segera memandikan si *_cockblocker_ kecil ini. Aku ingin segera melepas kemeja seratus dolarku yang akan langsung kubuang." Cairan bau ini mulai menjalar di dadaku. Rasanya begitu menggelikan juga menjijikan.

"Berhenti memanggil keponakanmu sendiri dengan panggilan bodoh itu! Dia terlalu kecil untuk tahu apa artinya." Emma meracau sambil melangkah ke arahku untuk mengambil Mason.

"Dia pantas mendapat julukan _cockblocker_ ketika dia selalu menghalangi pamannya yang tampan ini untuk mencapai puncak."

"Dasar brengsek!" Emma memukul tepat di dadaku. Beruntungnya dia, tidak mengenai tempat di mana Mason meninggalkan jejak kotornya. "Jangan dengarkan pamanmu yang brengsek itu, _sweetheart_. Lebih baik sekarang kita bersihkan tubuhmu."

Mason tertawa senang saat tubuh telanjangnya masuk dalam dekapan Emma. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku saat Emma membawanya melewatiku menuju _bathtub_.

Bayi mesum!

Aku segera melepas kemejaku dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang cucian. Kubatalkan niatku untuk membuangnya. Itu salah satu kemeja kesukaan Emma. Aku tidak sampai hati membuangnya. Tapi ingatkan aku untuk menyuruhnya mencuci kemeja ini dengan desinfektan.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa cemburu pada Mason.

Telanjang dan basah dan sekujur tubuhnya disabuni oleh wanita seseksi Emma. Kemeja putih ketat yang dipakai Emma akan basah dan menjadi tembus pandang. Bra _lace_ merahnya yang menggoda akan sangat terlihat jelas dari baliknya.

Dan itu membuat jakunku nait-turun sekarang.

Damn! Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, aliran darah menuju pangkal pahaku mengalir deras. Apalagi jika aku yang ada di posisi Mason saat ini?

Oh, aku butuh pelepasan sekarang juga. Atau aku akan benar-benar mengalami _blue balls_.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Emma saat aku masuk ke dalam _bathtub_. Bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai _boxer_.

Well, memakai _boxer_ sekarang menjadi satu kebiasaanku setelah berhubungan dengan Emma. Selain baik untuk kesehatan organ kebanggaanku dan produksi sperma, juga membuatku lebih leluasa. Dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Jika kalian tinggal serumah dengan seorang wanita cantik, aku sarankan kalian segera meninggalkan celana dalam kalian. Memakai boxer akan menjadi lebih baik, terutama saat milikmu mengacung tegak.

Apalagi jika wanita itu tengah hamil muda. *_Barefoot and pregnant_.

Kuberi tahu satu hal. Wanita hamil dan bertelanjang kaki adalah kutukan sekaligus surga bagi kaum pria. Mereka akan semakin menggairahkan, namun akan menjadi sangat sensitif di berbagai hal. Dan kitu bisa menjadi mimpi buruk bagi kaum pria.

"Aku ingin ikut mandi."

Aku sudah berada pada posisi duduk dengan melipat kaki di dada. Di depanku, si kecil Mason mengepak-kepakan kaki dan tangannya, menyipratkan air hangat dari dalam _bathtub_ ke arahku, seolah dia memberi sinyal bahwa, _"Hei, kau mengganggu waktu berduaku dengan Bibi Emma, Paman Aidan!"_

Aku balik menyipratkan air ke arahnya. Dia tertawa girang, tapi Emma malah menghardikku. "Idiot! Kau bisa membuat matanya kemasukkan air!"

"Dia duluan yang memulai!"

Perang air pun tak terelakkan. Aku dan Mason saling menyipratkan air satu sama lain. Hentakan kakinya semakin kuat sehingga riak air yang dia ciptakan semakin besar dan itu membuat badanku basah. Tentu saja baju Emma pun semakin basah. Basah hingga ke rambutnya.

Emma semakin kesal melihat kelakuan kami. "Kalian para lelaki Fitzgerald sama saja!" Lalu dia menggendong Mason keluar dari _bathtub_. Mason sedikit berontak dalam gendongan Emma saat tahu bahwa kesenangannya bermain air terhenti.

"Hei, kau belum selesai. Kau bahkan belum memandikanku," kataku pada Emma. Dia tengah menyelimuti tubuh Mason dengan handuk tebal yang diambil dari rak penyimpanan handuk di atas _bathtub_.

"_Are you kidding me, huh?_" Emma membuka keran air dingin sampai batas maksimum, tepat di atas kepalaku. Air yang begitu deras langsung menerpa ujung kepalaku dan itu membuatku pening seketika.

"_Damn you,_ Emma! _What the fuck are you doing?!_"

"Jangan mengumpat di depan anak kecil!" bentak Emma sambil melemparkan botol sabun ke arahku. Untungnya sempat aku tangkap sehingga tidak mengenai kepalaku. "Mandi saja sendiri, Paman Bodoh!"

Mason bertepuk tangan kegirangan. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik bahu Emma, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku.

Sial!

Mau tidak mau aku mandi seorang diri daripada mati menggigil di tengah guyuran air dingin yang sekarang membuat hidungku berair.

Biasanya aku mandi bersama Emma. Sejak tinggal dengannya, aku sudah jarang merasakan kesepian. Hidup bertahun-tahun sebagai seorang lajang membuatku tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian. Makan sendiri. Tidur sendiri. Menonton film sendiri. Meskipun di luar rumah aku bersosialisasi dengan teman-temanku di kantor, namun sesungguhnya aku kesepian.

Namun tiga bulan belakangan ini, Emma Harrison mengubah hidupku.

.

.

.

Aku bertemu Emma secara kebetulan. Hari itu, di toilet di dekat lobi kantor kami, aku menemukannya sedang berseteru dengan temannya tentang kehamilan. Aku pikir temannya itu sudah membuatnya hamil. Ternyata, justru Emmalah yang meminta temannya menghamilinya.

Dia gila, bukan?

Yang lebih gila lagi, temannya adalah seorang _gay_!

Emma menempatkan temannya, Connor, ke dalam dilema. Di satu sisi dia mau saja menolong Emma dengan mendonorkan spermanya, namun di sisi lain, Connor tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi kekasih _gay-_nya jika tahu dia mempunyain anak dari rahim seorang wanita meski itu teman dekatnya. Emma bersikeras untuk tidak menggunakan sperma dari bank sperma seperti yang disarankan Connor. Alasannya memang masuk akal. Dia ingin bibit terbaik bagi calon bayinya, bukannya bibit random yang entah darimana asal-usulnya.

Sebelumnya aku tidak begitu kenal dengan Emma. Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu pesta. Dia sangat cantik dengan gaun hijau yang sangat pas di tubuhnya yang _sexy_ malam itu. Itulah kesan pertamaku terhadap Emma. Cantik dan _sexy_. Dia begitu istimewa, namun juga begitu tidak terjangkau. Aku memang terkenal sebagai _playboy_ di kalangan wanita. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tidak sampai hati untuk mendekatinya.

Namun setelah pertemuan di toilet itu, justru membawa keberuntungan berada di pihakku. Aku menjadi lebih dekat dengan Emma. Sempat beberapa kali aku mengajaknya keluar untuk minum setelah peristiwa itu. Dari situlah aku mengetahui alasan Emma untuk mempunyai anak tanpa berkomitmen. Pertama, usianya nyaris tigapuluh tahun. Usia dimana sebagian wanita menganggap bahwa angka itu sebagai batas maksimal untuk melajang. Kedua, hal itu merupakan janjinya pada mendiang ibunya. Ia pernah berjanji akan segera berumah tangga dan memiliki keturunan dari rahimnya.

Namun sayangnya semua itu tidak bisa ia penuhi. Ibunya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya. Juga tunangannya, Travis, lelaki yang diidamkannya untuk membuahi rahimnya, meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan, enam bulan menjelang pernikahan mereka. Tragis, bukan?

Dari situlah aku tergerak untuk membantunya, dengan mengajukan proposisi untuk menjadi pendonor sperma bagi calon bayinya.

Awalnya Emma keberatan dengan tawaran itu. Menilai dari _track record_-ku sebagai _playboy_, dia beranggapan bahwa aku sudah tidur dengan hampir setengah wanita di kota ini dan itu akan membawa dampak buruk nantinya. Tapi aku memastikan bahwa aku bersih. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku melakukan pengecekan kesehatan rutin dan hasilnya bagus. Disamping itu, aku memiliki gen yang bagus; aku tampan, aku cerdas, aku kaya, aku berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, dan yang paling penting, aku sehat.

Dengan beberapa syarat yang kuajukan, akhirnya Emma menerima tawaranku. Salah satunya adalah proses pendonoran sperma dilakukan dengan cara natural. Titik.

Tidak perlu aku jelaskan 'kan, bagaimana cara kerjanya kalian pasti sudah paham di luar kepala.

.

.

.

Jika ada lelaki yang mengatakan bahwa menghamili seorang wanita adalah perkara mudah, coba periksakan apa *bolanya masih utuh atau tinggal separuh.

Bayangkan jika kalian adalah tipikal pria yang senang berekspresi ketika bercinta, kemudian mendapatkan seorang partner yang luar biasa _sexy, _yang mampu membuatmu terangsang berkali-kali lipat, tapi dia hanya mau melakukan *_missionary_ demi tercapainya pembuahan.

Itu. Sangat. Sulit.

Emma bersikeras hanya mau melakukan hubungan badan yang mampu mendukung terjadinya pembuahan sesuai anjuran dokter. Salah satunya adalah posisi bercinta;_ missionary _atau_ *MOT_. Aku mengerti keinginannya untuk yang satu itu, dan aku menurutinya. Tapi dibandingkan itu semua, yang paling sulit kutangani adalah _no shower after party_. Emma berpendapat bahwa tiga puluh menit setelah sperma ditembakkan ke dalam rahim adalah waktunya mereka berenang menuju indung telur. Dengan dalih itu, dia menolakku untuk mandi bersamaku dan lebih memilih untuk berbaring dengan mengganjalan pinggulnya dengan bantal.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahan dengan keringat dan bau _sex_ setelah bercinta?

Namun, semua kesialanku terbayar ketika dua bulan kemudian Emma mengatakan padaku bahwa dia hamil. Tidak dapat tergambar olehku bagaimana raut kebahagiaan terlukis di wajahnya. Bahkan dia sampai menangis saking senangnya. Inilah apa yang ditunggu-tunggu selama ini. Pencapaiannya, buah dari pengorbananya. Memiliki seorang bayi sebelum usia tiga puluh tahun.

Tentu saja aku juga ikut senang. Aku mempunyai andil di dalamnya. Bayi itu darah dagingku juga. Pengorbananku untuk meninggalkan celana dalam dan beralih ke _boxer_ tidak sia-sia.

Terlepas dari semua itu, yang membuatku senang adalah keberadaan Emma itu sendiri.

Entah sejak kapan, adanya Emma di sisiku membuatku lebih hidup. Keberadaannya mampu mengisi kekosongan di diriku yang aku kira akan berlangsung permanen. Dan mengetahui dia tengah mengandung bayiku di rahimnya, itu membuatku merasa seperti terlahir kembali. Ada sesuatu yang aku tidak pernah tahu ada dalam diriku, meluap begitu saja seperti kembang api di malam Empat Juli. Seperti euforia di malam pergantian tahun. Bagaikan disuntik endorfin dengan dosis tinggi, aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Semua ini terasa asing, aneh, namun begitu nyata. Tapi aku menikmatinya.

Sebelumnya, aku memiliki ketakutan akan sebuah hubungan yang terikat komitmen. Aku berpikir bahwa menjadi bujang akan lebih baik daripada terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan. Namun sejak aku berhubungan dengan Emma, ketakutanku sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkikis. Bersama Emma semuanya jauh lebih baik. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan keberadaan seseorang di sisiku seperti menginginkan Emma. Meskipun perasaan takut itu masih ada, namun aku tahu aku bisa mencoba untuk memulai hubungan yang 'lebih' bersama Emma.

Dan Emma pun menerimanya dengan ikhlas. Well... mungkin.

.

.

.

Pada saat perjanjian pra-pembuahan, aku mengajukan syarat lain selain proses-pembuahan-secara-natural. Aku tidak ingin dilibatkan dalam urusan rumah tangga dan segala hal tentang merawat bayi.

Aku adalah anak bungsu dari lima bersaudara. Keempat kakakku semuanya perempuan dan semuanya sudah berkeluarga. Aku biasa dimanja sejak kecil. Aku terbiasa hidup enak, tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal remeh yang merepotkan. Untuk apa aku mencari banyak uang bila tidak bisa membayar jasa pembantu.

Lagipula, yang aku tahu, anak kecil itu merepotkan. Semua keponakanku adalah mimpi burukku. Mereka seperti setan kecil dalam kostum malaikat. Menggemaskan tetapi merepotkan. Aku tidak mau harus berurusan dengan mereka dan segala macamnya. Mengganti _diaper_, membuatkan susu, meninabobokan, bangun tengah malam, semua itu bisa membunuhku.

Dan sialnya, dengan terpaksa aku menjerumuskan diri ke dalam kegilaan mengurus bayi. Bersama Emma dan Mason tercinta. _Shit!_

Mengetahui Emma tengah hamil anakku, kakakku Megan dengan semangat mengajukan program mengasuh bayi dengan objek anaknya sendiri, Mason. Emma tentu saja tidak menolak. Lagipula dia tampaknya tidak keberatan dan menghayati perannya sebagai calon ibu dengan mengurus calon sepupu bayinya kelak.

Semua hal gila itu mau tidak mau menyeretku masuk ke dalamnya. Dan aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku terjebak dan tidak bisa melepaskan diri lagi.

_Damn!_

Selama berhubungan 'lebih' dengan Emma, kami memutuskan untuk tinggal serumah. Selain untuk memudahkan kami dalam berkomunikasi, juga mempermudah aku untuk mengawasi kegiatannya. Kalian boleh sebut aku *_manwhore_, tapi aku juga calon ayah. Aku ingin semua yang terbaik bagi anakku. Bahkan sejak dia masih dalam kandungan ibunya.

Dengan Emma tinggal di rumahku, itu menguntungkan bagiku dan dirinya. Kakakku yang lain, Becky, tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahku. Tiga keponakan lelakiku sering berkunjung ke rumahku untuk bermain atau sekadar menumpang berenang di kolam pribadiku. Lagi pula belakangan ini aku memang sering bepergian untuk mengurusi salah satu kantor cabang di luar kota, dan aku tidak perlu khawatir Emma akan kesepian saat aku pergi. Pun kakakku akan dengan senang hati membantuku memantau keadaan Emma dan calon keponakannya. Bagaimanapun, kehamilan Emma merupakan suatu berkah bagi keluarga besar Fitzgerald dan semua orang pun turut bahagia karenanya.

Hampir dua minggu sekali, program_ baby sitting_ dijalankan di rumahku. Biasanya, saat aku pulang dari dinas luar kota, Mason sudah ada dalam asuhan Emma, dan dia sama sekali menikmati perannya mengasuh bayi.

Aku?

_Oh man!_ Kalian pikir aku akan senang saat seharusnya aku melepas rindu dengan Emma, justru aku harus ikut mengasuh Mason?

Itu. Mimpi. Buruk.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Emma berteriak dari kamar sebelah. Aku yang baru saja mematikan keran, bergegas mengambil handuk untuk menutupi area bawahku. Sebenarnya aku lebih senang handuk putih ini hanya tersampir di atas kepalaku menutupi rambutku yang basah daripada terlilit di pinggangku seperti ini. Kurasa Emma juga tidak akan keberatan.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku. Semerbak wangi bedak dan _cologne_ bayi menyambutku begitu menjejakkan kaki di kamar yang kini tampak seperti milik Mason. Kulihat Emma sedang memakaikan Mason kaus berbahan katun dengan gambar beruang Pooh yang sedang menjilat madu yang tercetak besar di bagian perutnya. Handuk bekas mengelap Mason tersampir di sisi tempat tidur. Di nakas di samping tempat tidur, terdapat beberapa peralatan bayi; bedak beraroma lavender, minyak aromaterapi yang hangat khusus bayi, _cologne_ yang juga beraroma lavender, _baby cream_ untuk ruam akibat _diaper_, minyak rambut khusus bayi, juga sekotak _diapers_ yang isinya sudah berkurang setengahnya.

"Ck! Setelah memonopoli pacarku, sekarang bayi kecil itu mengambil alih ruangan pribadiku," protesku entah pada siapa. Aku segera berpakaian; hanya _T-shit_ dan _boxer_. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa Emma memilih untuk mengganti baju Mason di kamarku, padahal di sebelah kamarku ada kamar kosong yang bersih dan layak pakai.

"Jangan kekanakan, _Daddy_," kata Emma santai. "Aku hanya ingin membiasakan diri dengan semua hal tentang bayi. Nanti, ketika bayi kita lahir, kita tidak perlu canggung lagi. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya, aku suka kamar ini beraroma bayi. Rasanya menenangkan," Emma meracau sambil memakaikan kaus kaki pada Mason.

"Asal kau tidak lupa untuk membereskan semua kerusuhan ini, aku tidak akan protes lagi." Aku tidak menolak ide tentang kamar beraroma bayi.

Emma mengambil Mason dari tempat tidur lalu digendong dengan sebelah tangan. "Baru saja aku mau meminta tolong padamu," ucap Emma. "Aku akan membuat susu untuknya. Atau kau yang membuat—?"

"_No, thanks!_" Aku menolak mentah-mentah. Berkutat di dapur membuat susu formula dengan bayi yang kelaparan dalam gendonganmu bukanlah ide bagus. Aku jelas memilih menyingkirkan semua benda gila ini.

.

.

.

Semua kagilaan ini mereda menjelang malam. Setelah sepanjang hari menjadi pengganggu waktu luangku dengan Emma, Mason kehabisan tenaga dan sekarang tertidur lelap di *Pack N Play-nya.

_Now, It's time for me and my woman._

Aku menyusul Emma yang tengah duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tengah. Dia nampak kelelahan, namun raut bahagia terpancar dari wajahnya. Dengan nyaman, dia merebahkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Kau tau, aku tidak sabar menanti bayi ini lahir," ujarnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit. "Pasti akan menyenangkan melihat Mason dan bayi kita bermain bersama."

Tunggu.

_Excuse me?_ Apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari ide dua bayi main bersama?

Seketika aku kehilangan orientasiku. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku merasa umurku akan bertambah dua kali lipat membayangkan dua bayi agresif bermain bersama."

Emma terkekeh, "Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri dengan semua ini, Sayang. Bagaimanapun juga, bayi kita akan lahir tidak lama lagi. Adanya Mason di tengah-tengah kita justru membantu kita agar nantinya terbiasa dalam merawat bayi."

Aku mencoba berpikir jernih.

Berpikir.

Tarik napas.

Berpikir.

Hembuskan.

Berpikir

Perkataan Emma ada benarnya juga. Aku hanya terlalu kaget dengan semua kegilaan yang tiba-tiba ini. Aku tidak pernah terobsesi menjadi seorang ayah. Tidak pernah berpikir mengurus anak jauh, jauh lebih sulit daripada membuatnya. Itu dua perkara besar. Membuat bayi hanya memerlukan otot dan nafsu dan orgasme. Tetapi membesarkannya, tidak hanya memerlukan otot, namun juga otak dan berton-ton kesabaran.

Itulah yang sedang diujicobakan Megan dan Emma kepadaku melalui Mason.

Ya, aku hanya perlu menganggap Mason seperti bayiku sendiri. Bayi yang harus aku rawat dan dan aku besarkan setulus hati. Tidak mengenal lelah fisik dan mental. Selalu ada untuk dirinya duapuluh empat jam seminggu. Tanpa kompromi, tanpa pengecualian, dan tanpa imbalan.

Meski aku yakin Emma akan dengan senang hati menggantinya dengan multi-orgasme semalaman.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap. Hanya merasa bahwa beban di bahuku bertambah berat. Kulirik Emma di sebelahku, dan kudapatkan dia tertidur sama lelapnya dengan Mason.

Sepertinya ide tentang multi-orgasme sepanjang malam harus tertunda.

_Oh, crap!_

_Good job, Cockblocker!_ Kali ini kau menang.

**FIN**

**Cuap-cuap author: **

**Mungkin banyak yang ngga kenal sama fandom ini. Ini fandom baru diapprove requestnya sama admin FFn. The Proposition ini adalah novel seri romance YA-MA karya Katie Ashley. Ada 3 buku dari seri ini, The Proposition, The Proposal, dan The Party. Kalau ngga salah, novel ini salah satu The New York Times Best Seller 2012. Kalau mau baca e-booknya, PM saya ya :) **

**Fict ini juga untuk Aya & Anis yang lagi namatin The Proposition series. Semoga suka :)  
**

**Glosarium**

**Blueballs: **keadaan dimana kejantanan pria mengalami ereksi namun tidak dapat tersalurkan/orgasme

**Cockblocker: **(slang) istilah untuk orang yang mengganggu orang lain untuk bersenang-senang

**Barefoot and pregnant:**

**Manwhore:** lelaki brengsek/pelacur/playboy

**Pack N Play:** tempat bermain atau tempat tidur bayi _portable_


End file.
